


His Temptation

by Sofronia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I really like Gaster okay?, Intimacy, Poetry reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry can ignite a fire in the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Temptation

He loves when you read to him.

It matters not the context, but darkly tinted romanticism seems to be a favorite of his, and you're happy to indulge in his requests. He would sit with you in the tiny den near your room and listen, long phalanges caressing soft skin as you told stories of bygone days and melancholic love. On more than one occasion, you could have sworn that your musings had put him to sleep, but no. He was always alert and smiling fondly when you read, if not completely enamored with the gentle passion you held when reciting. However, it would seem that he wanted to treat you to a session today, to which you happily agreed.

Nestling yourself on the tattered, yet comfortable couch in the room he had given you, Gaster took up his seat beside you and gently pulled you into his lap; face nuzzling softly into the fluff of your hair. You chuckled and craned your neck to press a light kiss to his chin before allowing him to start, secretly revelling in the stain of lavender across his face. He opened one of the few books of poetry you had procured down here and flipped to the middle, a title of **The Temptation** at the top. 

"The Demon, in my chamber high, this morning came to visit me. And, thinking he would find some fault, he whispered: _I would know of thee...Among the many lovely things that make the magic of her face. Among the beauties, black and rose that make her body's charm and grace; Which is most fair?_ Thou didst reply." 

It was here that you felt the familiar sensation of ghostly hands tracing the soft flesh of your cheek, causing you to instinctively lean into it. "To the abhorred, o soul of mine: _No single beauty is the best when she is all one flower divine. When all things charm me, I ignore which one alone brings most delight. She shines before me like the dawn, and she consoles me like the night._ "

His voice washed down the nape of your neck, the warmth and admiration laced throughout his tone unmistakable. It made a smile bloom across your face; his honesty making your cheeks flush and fingers curl slightly within the cotton of your shirt.

" _The harmony is far too great that governs all her body fair. For impotence to analyse and say which note is sweetest there. O mystic metamorphosis; my senses into one sense flow--..._ " Here, Gaster paused to snap the book shut and lean towards your ear; actual fingers coming to grip your neck and press softly against the pulse lying beneath warm skin. The intensity of that moment caused your breath to quicken and the tiniest of moans to fall from your lips. 

" _Her **voice** makes perfume when she speaks, her **breath** is music faint and low._ "

Within a moment, you found your back meeting the soft plush of the couch, eyes half-lidded and staring into glowing lavender. Gaster cupped your cheek gently and pressed the bony pad of his thumb past your lips, which you eagerly sucked upon and teased. The deep groan that followed sent a lingering heat throughout your body, thighs unconsciously clenching in desire. 

"I promise you shall be moaning symphonies before we are done, sweetling..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little apology fic for me being behind on my Sans/Reader story If Perfect's Out There; It's You. Work has been heavy, but I am working on the next chapters as we speak. 
> 
> Also, I feel like Gaster would not care much for literature as a scientist, but have a soft spot for dark, romantic poetry or stories. Uuuugh, I have so many feelings for that physically displaced man. 
> 
> Poem is by Charles Baudelaire.


End file.
